


Human Activities 101

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Kudos: 19





	Human Activities 101

Amity awoke on the old well worn couch, her vision slowly coming back to into focus. The first thing she saw was the the little demon, in what appeared to be nurses outfit. He did not seem happy about the ordeal, “I never agreed to this…” He growled, then turned towards Amity. “Hey, she’s awake!” He squeaked, causing her to finally notice the other three staring worriedly at her. Luz, eager to ensure the fact blurted out “Amity, are you all okay?” Amity sat up, “Yeah, I think so…” She ran her hand through her hair, “What happened? I really cant remember.” Willow chimed up, “We’re not quite sure… Do you remember anything at all?” Amity sat for a second, thinking carefully. “Well, I remember coming over for a study session, and then Gus started asking Luz questions about that book he found and then…” Her mind remembering her last thought, and began to feel a little woozy and laid back down the couch. “AMITY!” cried Luz, getting up and rushing over, King wandered over to her “Were losing her! Should I get the toe tags ready?” Luz glared back at him, causing him to slowly shrink away.

Amity lay on the couch, as Luz went into the kitchen leaving King and Willow to watch over her. Gus flipped through the book he had found washed up on the shores of a nearby beach, it was extremely old and its pages yellowed with time, the title simply read Sleepover Activities. Luz sat next to him, as he continued to read through the book, he held it up and asked why Luz didn’t dress like the humans in the pictures, Causing Luz to chuckle, “That book is like from the 1920’s, Heck, nobody does things like this at sleepovers anymore.” Gus put the book down, Luz looked back towards the living room.

Amity lay on the couch, still thinking about the activity that Luz had described. “Curse my overactive imagination…” She thought, “Do humans still play Spin the Bottle?”


End file.
